


How It Happened

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [28]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Addek to Maddison to MerDer to MerAdd, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Crack, Cuddles, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Flashback, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Maddison To MerAdd, Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy) Lives, MerAdd, Reflection, Seattle, Seattle Grace Hospital, Self-Reflection, SpillTheTea, Straight Sex, maddison - Freeform, meddison, straight people sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey asks Mark Sloan what it was like when he screwed her current girlfriend Addison Montgomery, years ago.Addison nods at him, and Mark gives Meredith an answer.A current MerAdd, with a Maddison flashback, fanfiction.And bobbiejelly's very first attempt at writing straight sex.Rated E for Explicit. You're welcome. ;)
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Spill the Tea, Already.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A How to Know Guide for Derek Shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350495) by [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek). 
  * Inspired by [A Hard Day's Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620116) by RulerOfAllThatIsEvilChiFlowers. 
  * Inspired by [A Kiss Is Just a Kiss . . . Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620119) by AddisonAddek. 
  * Inspired by [A Hard Day’s Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236485) by [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek). 



_Author's Note:_

If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not heterosexual.

I'm very homosexual.

Pretty much all I write about is lesbians and sometimes gays.

And I don't really know what to do with straight sex.

So I'm just making this up for a personal challenge.

We'll see how this works out.

Let me know, either way.

And I hope you'll enjoy "How It Happened".

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**How It Happened**

* * *

_Meredith Grey asks Mark Sloan what it was like when he screwed her current girlfriend Addison Montgomery, years ago._

_Addison nods at him, and Mark gives Meredith an answer._

_A current MerAdd, with a Maddison flashback, fanfiction._

_And bobbiejelly's very first attempt at writing straight sex._

_Rated E for Explicit. You're welcome. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spill the Tea, Already.**

* * *

" _So what was it like, to fuck her, I mean?" Meredith Grey asks Mark Sloan one day while they're both sitting across from each other in the Attending's lounge and Meredith's head is tucked onto Addison Montgomery's shoulder..._

* * *

They've been nestled like that since ten minutes ago, when Mark wanted coffee and found them there, making out and said that he wanted to watch, to which Addison threw a spare pillow at him, and Meredith threatened to kick his shins until he cried.

So needless to say, Mark didn't get to watch the two girlfriends make out with each other. Instead, he just grunted as he grabbed his cup of tea and sat across from them both in a huff.

"Why are you still here, Mark?" Addison asks him annoyedly.

"There was once a time when you'd have begged me to be in the same room as you, Red," Mark grumbles at his ex-adulterous-something-hookup-who-knows.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Before I have up men, entirely," Addison laughs as she says this, even though she's dead serious.

"And before I gave up men as well," Meredith adds in, snuggling closer to Addison for good measure.

"So, what, you both dumped McDreamy to go be _gay_ with each other?" Mark asks rather incredulously as if it were the stupidest plan he had heard of.

"Well, I know he's your best friend and all but he was sort of a McBastard to me. He called me a _whore_ , can you even believe that?" Meredith says waving her arms in the air.

"So, I guess you're not going to entertain me with a sex show, then?" Mark says with his smirk and his clearly one-track of a mind.

"Oh, just give it up, Mark. If you're going to stay and interrupt us, can you at least bring both of us some of that tea?" Addison asks him politely.

"Only because you slept with me once, you know, before you went all 'lesbians gone wild' and all," Mark just smirks at Addison who gives him an eye roll in response, while Meredith Grey kisses Addison's neck all possessively.

Mark Sloan gives them their tea, to which they say "thanks" with a grin.

And then Mark just sits down across from them, deciding bitterly that if they weren't going to make out in front of them, then he was going to interrupt their make-outs for at least a little while longer.

" **So what was it like, to fuck her, I mean?" Meredith Grey asks Mark Sloan that day while they're both sitting across from each other in the Attending's lounge and Meredith's head is tucked onto Addison Montgomery's shoulder.**

**Addison nods at him, and Mark gives Meredith an answer.**

"You really, really want me to describe it to her?" Mark asks Addison, shocked she would let Meredith hear this.

"Well, go on! It's the only way I'm letting you talk about sex, here, Mark," Addison answers.

"I guess you're finally spilling the tea, huh?" Meredith smirks at him in acquiescence.

"Careful, Grey, or I won't share, I'll just take what you just said literally and just pour the whole teapot on your shoulders and leave," Mark groans at his own lame remark as Addison gives him a glare.

So Mark allows his eyebrows to fall back to the place where they rest on his face before he'd been arching his eyebrows up to the ceiling as he begins his story for the two of thems…

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author’s Note:_

Well, there’s the teaser until I can get around to writing the rest.

Let me know if you have any requests for this, I’m out of my element.

New chapter up on “[ Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210) ” if you want it, and “ [ Leaves From The Vine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182968)” was just posted today.

This one is dedicated to [ AddisonAddek ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts) / [ RulerOfAllThatIsEvilChiFlowers ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7343140/RulerOfAllThatIsEvilChiFlowers) because you write really lovely Mark And Addison work that I found cool so I wanted to give this a shot for you.

Also dedicated to [ LordofLezzies ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts) and [ Kristin_Aubrie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts) , [ TheNetflixGal, ****](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNetflixGal/gifts) **[foibles_fables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foibles_fables) ** and [ itslexipedia ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itslexipedia) who have been chatting with me all day today and keeping me company through this wild ride.

Cheers, see you soon in the comments, folks.

_bobbiejelly_


	2. Matryoshka dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Addison and I, 'doing it,' It wasn't supposed to have happened," Mark Sloan blurts out.
> 
> "Well, duh," says Addison Montgomery, dryly.
> 
> "Umm," says Meredith Grey awkwardly.

_Author's Note:_

Content warning: Potential graphic depictions of heterosexuality.

Not endgame, but this is seriously describing straight people sex.

If you don't wanna read that, I seriously don't mind you skipping this one!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**How It Happened**

* * *

_Meredith Grey asks Mark Sloan what it was like when he screwed her current girlfriend Addison Montgomery, years ago. Addison nods at him, and Mark gives Meredith an answer._

_A current MerAdd, with a Maddison flashback, fanfiction._

_And bobbiejelly's very first attempt at writing straight sex._

_Rated E for Explicit. You're welcome. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Matryoshka dolls****

* * *

" _So what was it like, to fuck her, I mean?" Meredith Grey asks Mark Sloan one day while they're both sitting across from each other in the Attending's lounge and Meredith's head is tucked onto Addison Montgomery's shoulder._

* * *

"Addison and I, 'doing it,' It wasn't supposed to have happened," Mark Sloan blurts out.

"Well, duh," says Addison Montgomery, dryly.

"Umm," says Meredith Grey awkwardly.

"We were in the Brownstone. Derek's Brownstone. Derek's bed in Derek's Brownstone. I was inside of Derek's wife inside of Derek's bed inside of Derek's Brownstone…" Mark says immediately and then sort of regrets putting it like that.

"MARK!?" Says Addison.

"It's sort of true?" Says Mark.

"To be fair, back in the day, I was inside of Addison's husband inside of Addison's bed inside of Addison's half-co-owned trailer so I mean, I sorta get what you mean, just like, in the dirty mistresses club phenomenon and all…" Says Meredith awkwardly, and this earns a wince from Addison, who doesn't like to hear about Meredith and Derek because it makes her jealous of her ex-husband.

"Shall I go on? Or are we going to just continue with the metaphors about Russian Wooden Nesting Dolls" Says Mark.

"Go ahead, McSteamy, and I can tell you wanna talk more about your damn 'wood," says Meredith with a huff.

"Wait, Meredith, go back a second, you were ' _inside_ of Derek!?" Says Addison to Meredith.

"He wanted me to put my finger up his-" Meredith begins.

"Right. He really liked that. How could I have forgotten…" Says Addison.

"Are you going to just sit here and talk about how you both put your digits up Derek's ass or are you gonna let me continue my story!?" Says Mark.

"Jeez Mark, are you just jealous you didn't get to stick your fingers up your best friend's butt!?" Says Meredith.

"Wait, or have you already done that?" Says Addison.

"AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT ADDISON AND I BACK IN THE DAY-" Mark glosses over all of the other comments to continue his storytelling quest.

"Go on then I guess," says Meredith.

"He was going to anyway…" Says Addison, smirking.

"So she was all gorgeous and hot and ready and-" Mark continues.

"You really do describe her like a porno," says Meredith.

"He does," says Addison.

"Hey, she's your girlfriend now, I bet you totally do too!" Says Sloan.

"Are you gonna keep narrating your sex story or what?" Says Meredith.

Mark grumbles and Addison smirks at Meredith when he forgot to press her about her damn answer.

"So I was getting her naked. I think I ripped off all of her clothing," says Mark.

"He did," says Addison. "He tore my new blouse. I had to order a new one," says Addison.

"Gosh, you couldn't undo the buttons?" Says Meredith.

"Like you've never wanted to rip her clothes off!" Says McSteamy.

"Yeah, all the time. But I only actually do that when it's like, scrubs or something really old and cheap, which is hardly ever because it's Addison so usually I have to tease her with my kisses as I undo her buttons one by one…" Says Meredith.

Addison hums appreciatively at Meredith's concern for her fashion choices.

"Okay, so after I ripped off her clothes she was naked. And I wasn't yet. So she undid my belt buckle and opened my button and undid my zipper and I was so-" Mark continues.

"It looked a little uncomfortable," offers Addison.

"Probably," says Meredith with a giggle.

"HEY, can you blame me!? You've seen her naked. She's gorgeous!" Mark exclaims.

Addison smiles, then feels guilty and looks even guiltier.

"It's okay, Addison. It's okay for you to like Mark complimenting you, I get jealous when you look at other people yourself, not when someone appreciates you and you appreciate that. Plus I couldn't agree more with Mark about you being gorgeous," says Meredith sweetly.

Addison nestles her head into Meredith's.

"Thank you," says Addison. "I just sometimes need the validation of being like, sexy," she says softly.

"Oh, you're more than sexy," says Meredith licking her lips.

"She is," says Mark, interrupting Meredith and Addison's moment and reminding them that he's here.

"Thanks, for sharing all of this," says Meredith to Mark sweetly.

Addison lets out a breath of relief. She's glad that her girlfriend and one of her best friends get along.

_Mark Sloan continues to talk, Meredith Grey continues to listen, and Addison Montgomery continues to cuddle her girlfriend close into her chest protectively._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Right, so barely anything happened yet.

Why are my burns so slow!?  
LOL…

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
